Though It's the End
Episode 10, season 1 of For the Birds. Enjoy the season finale, guys <3 Though It's the End Aspenpaw! Wake up, Aspenpaw! I immediately flinch in surprise and fall out of the tree. A heavy, scaled foot pats my back. "Good job for escaping." I recognize the dark voice and my entire body locks with horror. Falconpaw is already gripped in one of the massive bird's talons, and soon, mine is too. I can't really see him, but I do know what he looks like. The dark amber stare. The scar over one eye. Feet and talons constantly covered with the blood of some poor creature. Gar. "Talon tried. She tried to save you. I don't know where her mercy came from. One of our senior recruits going a-wall? You don't see that everyday." He's quite loud. "She's not one of us if she would go out of her way to save cats." I wonder what he means by that. I wonder why Talon is doing this, and Gar is wondering the same thing. I now wonder if he has one of Talon's machines. He's talking about her, so I listen. "Talon was approaching her first year when she dropped in. Said she'd been abandoned. We took her in immediately. We'd known what the mountain cats were going to do, but we didn't take action until we were already gone from the home that we once knew." "She was crafty, that eaglet. She found clever ways to help. She figured out that there was something nearby - and with the help of a cat, Nebula..." He trails off, and his grip loosens a little. "Nebula was intelligent. Talon was crafty. Together, they were pretty much unstoppable." He digs his claws into our backs and shoots into the air. "But Talon was always quiet. She didn't mention much about the cats after they had gone." "Some went missed. Some died." "What did you do with the bodies of those you had killed?" I can't help but ask the question. "Why? Why is it so hard to forgive my species?" Gar sighs. "Because they drove us out of our homes. We can't stop, it's just the wanting of them fearing us." He continues thinking and I glance down. Fear immediately overtakes me. His voice scares me. "Why do you have so much confidence? Why aren't you scared?" I loose a bit of whatever confidence he thought I had. "Uh, I-I am scared, b-but it's just.." I think for a moment. "I-I guess it's just that I want to live, that I want my friends to live." "Maybe I was wrong about you." "What does that mean?" His voice shakes. "I-I sort of didn't think you were as brave as you are." "Why not?" "Because you're quiet, like...Talon." He sighs. "If anyone acted like her, they weren't what they seemed. I learned that from her." "She's not what she seems," Falconpaw gasps, and I glance at her. "I'm aware, Falconpaw." Gar lowers toward the ground. "But we gotta find her. She's my favorite trainee, she's like my daughter." He shoots back up as a cry escapes from below. He murmurs quickly, "Ohmygoshthat'shercry." Adrenaline pumps through my body, and Falconpaw screams. I'm screaming alongside her, and Gar is diving. He pauses before the ground, lets go of Falconpaw and I, and lands nearby. I groggily lift my head and recognize Talon's slightly larger size. "Gar!" she gasps. "Gar, I'm sorry, I made a horrible mistake!" She's begging him. Something is horribly wrong, and she's got to be at its core.